Stephanie Tanner
'''Stephanie Judith Tanner '''is a fictional character on Full House, and is the middle child of Pam and Danny Tanner. Stephanie is portrayed by Jodie Sweetin. Personality Stephanie is best known for her perky personality and humorous catchphrases, "Pin a rose on your nose," "Hot dog" and "How rude" being a few examples. She is pretty, with blond hair and brown eyes. Stephanie is often defiant of her sister D.J. in the earlier seasons, but they eventually become much closer and bicker less as the series progresses. Like D.J. and eventually Michelle, Stephanie is a member of the "Honey Bees" (an organization similar to Girl Scouts) in the first few seasons. Stephanie shares a room with D.J. until Season 5. D.J. moves into Michelle's room and Stephanie shares her room with Michelle. Stephanie was the most excitable of the girls, a trait she inherited from her mother, and the most talkative, a trait from her father. She often struggled with being the middle child and wanted attention, as seen in season 2's "Middle Age Crazy." Still, she was quite well-behaved and was very hard on herself whenever she did something wrong. Although often noble and trustworthy, Stephanie has her weaknesses, which include being able to be swayed by her peers into dangerous situations, and prying. Like D.J., Stephanie is a good student. Her favorite color is pink. She has a teddy bear named Mr. Bear, which she is very attached to as Pam gave him to her when she and Danny brought Michelle home from the hospital. Mr. Bear wears a detective coat and a dark hat, and is also mentioned to have a scar under one of his eyes. After Season 7 Mr. Bear no longer makes an appearance, but he is mentioned in the season 7 episode "The Apartment." Family Stephanie sometimes felt left out by not having a mother but like D.J., she sees her Aunt Becky as a mother figure and Stephanie is very close to her sisters. Stephanie is very athletic, as she also loves to dance and she performs ballet very well. She likes to do things in the house with her family, as shown in the first episode, Our Very First Show, where she says, "Uncle Jesse, Let's play Ballerina!", and times when she dances, and even teaches her Uncle Jesse how to dance. Stephanie loved spying and eavesdropping on D.J. and getting into mischief. In earlier seasons, she thinks of DJ as her best friend. Stephanie broke her arm in Season 6. Education She goes to a different school than her sister, D.J. when she hits Junior High, because of zoning problems related to the change from Junior Highs (7-8 or 7-9th grade) to Middle Schools (where 6th graders are no longer elementary school.) This change was common in the early '90s across the United States, which is when it takes place. Famous Quotes *How rude! *Hot dog. *Well, pin a rose on your nose. *Nobody asked me. Trivia *Stephanie is the middle child in the Tanner family. *She probably went through the most hardships of all the Tanner girls (a classmate who was a victim of child abuse, smoking, joy riding, makeout parties, ect.) *She has most parent-to-kid relationship with Joey. To name a few Joey's car in the kitchen,the smoking incident and Stephanie teaches Joey ballet. Gallery Thisissupposedtoconvincestephanietowearglassesquestionmark.jpg Th HARRYANDSTEPHANIEFULLHOUSE.jpg Full House 204 D.J.'s Very First Horse 018 0001.jpg Full House 209 Our Very First Christmas Show 019 0001.jpg Steph.jpg Steph27.jpg Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-1848010-506-467.jpg Step from fll house.jpg Stephanie tanner.jpg Spellbound.png Full House 204 D.J.'s Very First Horse 018 0001.jpg Full House 214 Little Shop of Sweaters 0001.jpg Picture 4.png Jodie.jpg Pic 1216820409 1.jpg Stephanie plays the field.png Ffimages.jpg Images (41).jpg Mad money.png Making out is hard to do.jpg 43.jpg Stephanie-tanner-full-house-1512935-560-4731.jpg Stephanie-tanner-full-house-marica marcia marcia.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tanner Category:Main Characters The Main Characters in The Show Category:Galleries Category:Teenager